


Open at Six

by 3988Akasha



Category: Food Network RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert takes a break in the middle of his busy day to give Lynn a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open at Six

He didn’t have time for it; he knew they were already behind schedule, they were always behind schedule, but Robert was an inherently selfish creature. A predatory smile graced his lips when he saw Lynn, alone, in one of the side rooms of their current monstrosity. For a moment, he allowed himself the pleasure of just looking, noting the lines of his body, the shapely curve of his ass, the smooth column of his neck. A low, possessive, growl rumbled in the back of his throat, and he knew by the way Lynn’s body tensed that he’d heart it. Robert closed the distance between them quickly, trapping Lynn between the wall and his body, Robert’s arms braced on wall, bracketing Lynn’s head. Robert bent his head closer, inhaling his mate’s scent, another growl rumbling through his body. This time, he felt Lynn tremble, a low whimper passing his lips.

“Robert – ”

“Shhh,” Robert breathed against the shell of his ear. He trailed his lips up to the top of Lynn’s ear, the small metal circle clinking against Robert’s teeth as he sucked the skin into his mouth. He pulled harder as Lynn fell against him, moaning as Robert ground his erection against Lynn’s ass. At any moment, someone could walk in on them, see Robert rutting against Lynn like a teenager in heat. He didn't go into heat, but Lynn did; they didn't work when that happened. He kept worrying the top of Lynn’s ear, poking his tongue through the loop, biting along the shell of his ear, anything he could think of to make Lynn wiggle against him.

Robert moved his hands down, one to rest possessively on Lynn’s hip, the other to slowly palm Lynn’s dick. He released Lynn’s ear with a wet noise that sounded too dirty for their overly public location, and he smiled to himself when Lynn whimpered at the loss. Robert’s lips moved to Lynn’s neck, trailing along the smooth skin appreciatively. Lynn arched his neck, allowing Robert greater access, which he took full advantage of by pressing open mouthed kisses along the vein that ran along his neck. He sucked only hard enough to feel the blood pulse beneath his lips, not wanting to leave a mark, not now.

Lynn was actively moving with him now, hips pushing forward, looking for more friction. He could feel Lynn swell beneath his hand. In a smooth motion, he had the zipper down and Lynn’s dick in his hand, his own body protecting Lynn from anyone who might stumble upon them. He got off on the theory of being caught, the faux danger of it, but he was still possessive of what was his. Lynn gasped as Robert began to stroke him in long, fluid movements, his thumb following the vein on the underside of his dick.

“Hey, Lynn, the – ”

Robert heard Tom suck in a breath, he smiled as he continued to nip along Lynn’s neck.

“Damnit, Robert,” Tom continued. “We – I – ”

Robert swirled his thumb around the head of Lynn’s penis, gathering precome and spreading it along his length, loving the sounds coming from Lynn.

“If you’re not joining us, we’re a bit busy at the moment,” Robert called, not moving his face from where it was working Lynn’s collarbone.

Tom didn’t answer, but Robert could hear him muttering as he left the room. At least now Robert could relax a bit; Tom wouldn't let anyone interrupt them. He heard the way Lynn’s breath hitched and knew he was close. Robert sped up his hand, twisting as he reached the head so he could smooth more precome along Lynn’s length.

“Robert – ”

“Come for me,” Robert whispered as he sucked Lynn’s piercing into his mouth, tugging hard as Lynn arched, his warm seed spilling across Robert’s hand. He brought his fingers to Lynn’s lips, loving the feel of Lynn’s tongue licking them, tracing the knuckles. With a wet noise, he pulled his fingers free, groaning as he spun Lynn around, slamming him against the wall. He crashed his lips to Lynn’s, tongue chasing Lynn’s taste. Lynn was responsive, hands fisting the hem of his shirt, knuckles grazing the skin of his hip bones. It took effort for Robert to pull back, his eyes probably as blown as Lynn’s, but they were out of time. With one last kiss to Lynn’s sinfully pink lips, Robert moved away, pausing at the door to look back at where Lynn was leaning against the wall, breath coming out in soft pants.

“We’re opening at 6.”

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago after mainlining _Restaurant Impossible_ and seeing the dynamics. I might actually ship everyone on the Food Network because reasons. 
> 
> Clearly, this is a work of fiction.


End file.
